naruto of the dead
by Dragon Of The Dead
Summary: bad at summary please read and please dont flame


Dragon of the dead: first off to all the fans of my story Kitsune Ryuu Sage it is not going too abandoned. I have been having trouble working on it you see my old laptop died and I had to get a new one so everything I had on it got deleted. I also have been having a hard time working on it so I hope you like this one

Dragon: there will be no Takashi or Kohta. Kohta will be replaced with Yuuki Miku and she will be a gun lover like Kohta. Naruto will replace Takashi in the story. I will also be rising Saya's age to 17 so she will be closer to the age of Naruto. There will be a little bit of bleach elements in this.

Paring:

NarutoXharem

Women that will be in the harem will be:

Saeko

Saya

Shizuka

Yuuki

Rei (but will be added later)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Bleach, or H.O.T.D or any songs in the story.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

((Zanpakutō))

Please don't flame

Naruto of the Dead

Chapter one

(Naruto POV)

Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki and in the past half hour the world has we knew it has been turned upside down. By that I mean that is people have been coming back from the dead and have been killing people the people they bite have been turning into "them". You see I have been fighting this things with my two friends but one of them got bitten by one of "them" so he had me kill him and get my friend Rei out of their and to protect her. I know this sounds weird so I will start in the beginning.

(Flashback)

It started when I was on the roof and was thinking of when I was younger and made a promise with Rei to get married when we were older and other things that happened like my mother's funeral and my father leaving. As I was thinking of the past I pulled out a cigarette and said "If you lie, I'll make you swallow a thousand needles." And pulled out a black zippo with a red dragon on it to lite the cigarette and heard a woman's voice "you better not be smoking again" I then sighed and looked and saw Saya Takagi the self-proclaimed genius.

Saya stood about 5'8" tall. She also has long pink hair which she has in two pony tails on either of her head. Her hair also has two thin, long bangs at the sides, two thin strands of hair over the left side of her forehead, and a spiky larger portion of hair covering the left side of her forehead. She also had fierce orange eyes and was. She was wearing the school uniform. She has F-cup breasts, and a slender figure.

"Naruto why do you even smoke" Saya asked me as I took a drag of my cigarette. "It calms me down" I answered (the rest happened like in the anime)

(Flashback ends)

Right now we are in the faculty room with 1 man and 5 women.

The man is Naruto Uzumaki and stood 6'0" tall. He was wearing a black trench coat (like Dante's in Devil May Cry 4) with a black tank top under that and black pants. He had red hair that reaches his shoulders and blue eyes.

The first woman is Saeko Busujima and stood 5'9" tall. She was wearing the school uniform. She also has purple hair and blue eyes and E-cup breast.

The second woman is Yuuki Miku and stood 5'7" tall. She is wearing the school uniform. She has light orange hair, a black headband to keep it back, light brown eyes, and E-cup breast.

The third woman was Saya. The fourth woman is Rei Miyamoto and stood 5'7" tall. She was wearing the school uniform and had long, light-brownish hair with bangs and two strands sticking out above the rest of her hair. She has reddish-brown eyes and E-cup breast.

The fifth woman was Shizuka Marikawa the school nurse and stood 5'10" tall. She is wearing a white dress shirt with a brown skirt with a rip on the side. She has long blond hair that extends down pass her waist, and hazel eyes. Several bangs of her hair comes down into her face, with two bangs come down at the sides running all the way down while also framing her face and a J-cup breast.

After everyone said their name and what class they were in. Saya was in the bathroom washing her face Yuuki, peeked in, "are you ok Saya-" she stopped in shock of "g-g-glasses?" she asked with a stutter. "My contacts were drying up." Saya explained "g-g-glasses?" Yuuki still stuttered. Saya then walked out of the bathroom and when she got out everyone was watching the TV and how they are calling the pandemic a riot.

"what do we do now" Yuuki asked everyone looked at each other and looked at Naruto "the first thing I have to do is get some stuff out of my locker and then we need to find a way to get out of here" they all looked at Naruto and Saya asked "what do we need out of your locker" Naruto looked at Saya and said "well I made a deal with the principle that I could keep some stuff in there so if anything would happen I could protect some people"

Naruto then looked out of the door to see if anything was out there and when he looked back in and said "ok I will be right back my locker was right by the door so I need someone to be a look out." Saeko looked at him and said "I'll do it" Naruto looked at her nodded.

After Naruto got back with three duffel bags and brought them into the room. After he got back he looked in one of them and pulled out a sliver cylinder and pushed a button on the side and it turned into a spear and then looked at Rei and said "here you use this" and gave her the spear. He then looked at Yuuki and said "you look like you would mostly like to use a gun am I right if you can use the nail gun so well" Yuuki then looked at Naruto and was shocked that he knew that she could use a gun and answered "yea how did you know." He then pulled out a M92 Vertec with a silencer and said "this is the best I can give you for right now" and gave her the gun. He then looked at Saya and asked "do you want a close range weapon or a gun." Saya then looked at Naruto and answered "I would like a gun" Naruto then looked in the bag and pulled out a Smith & Wesson M37 Air Weight with a silencer and gave her the gun and said "hear you go"

Naruto then looked at Saeko and said "so use a sword to right" Saeko looked at Naruto and then nodded and said "yea" Naruto then nodded and went into the second bag and pulled out a katana that was about 40" long. It was a regular katana, with a simple cross guard, which is a simple open frame, much like a four-pane window. It has a bronze guard with lavender hilt-wrapping and white sheathe and said "this sword is called Senbonzakura the crimson rose he will help you." He then gave her Senbonzakura and then pulled out a sword.

The sword was a katana that was also about 40" long and the guard was in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-colored star. Its hilt is light blue and sheath is a dark blue. Saya asked Naruto "what is its name" before Naruto answered he pulled the katana from the sheath and said "his name is Hyōrinmaru the dragon of ice" he then pulled a cloth out of the bag and ran it over the blade to clean it. He then put the katana back in the sheath and put it on his left side and then pulled out a second sword.

The second sword was also a katana that was 40" long. The sheath was pure black and the hilt was black and red with a broken chain at the end of the hilt. The cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji. Just like Saya did Yuuki asked Naruto "what is this katanas name" just as he did for Hyōrinmaru he pulled the blade out of the sheath and showed that the blade was pure black and answered as he cleaned it "his name is Zangetsu the moon slayer" when he sheaths the blade he looks at Shizuka and asked "will your car fit us all" she then blushed a little and thinks about her small car and answered "no"

Rei then said "why don't we take the micro-bus" Naruto looks at her and nodded and suddenly Yuuki asked "where will we go because I don't think the bus will protect us that well" everyone looked at her and then started thinking about where they could go when suddenly Shizuka said "well my friend lives a few miles from here I don't think she would mind if we went there for a while" everyone thought about it and then nodded.

"Ok we know where we are going but we need to get to the bus so you guys follow me and we will get out of here as fast as possible ok" as they left the room they saw a few of "them" standing there and right when Yuuki and Saya were going to shoot Naruto told them it would be best that they saved ammo for when they have no chose then to shoot. After they agreed Naruto walked up to "them" and pulled out Zangetsu and Hyōrinmaru and cut the head off as quickly and as fast as possible.

They then got on just as they were going to start moving the bus they saw Shido with a group of student. Naruto then looked at the women and asked "should we let them in or just give them the keys to the other bus and just leave" just when they were going to answered they saw that Shido just kicked a kid who had a sprained ankle and they all said at once "just throw them the keys to the other bus" Naruto then nodded and threw the keys and said "get your own bus jackass" just after Naruto said that Shizuka started driving off.

After they got to Shizuka's friends house they all went inside and Rei, Saeko, and Shizuka all went to the bathroom to take a bath leaving Naruto, Saya, and Yuuki in the living room when Naruto turned on the stereo and put in a cd and when the first song came on Naruto could not help but to sing along.

(Breaking Benjamin- blow me away)

They fall in line  
>One at a time<br>Ready to play  
>(I can't see them anyway)<br>No time to lose  
>we've got to move<br>Steady your helm  
>(I am losing sight again)<p>

{As Naruto starts to sing the rest of the group comes down stairs}

Fire your guns  
>It's time to run<br>Blow me away  
>(I will stay, in the mess I made)<br>after the fall  
>we'll shake it off<br>Show me the way

Only the strongest will survive  
>Lead me to heaven, when we die<br>I am the shadow on the wall  
>I'll be the one to save us all<p>

There's nothing left  
>So save your breath<br>Lying in wait  
>(Caught inside this tidal wave)<br>Your cover's blown  
>Nowhere to go<br>Holding your fate  
>(Loaded I will walk alone)<p>

Fire your guns  
>It's time to run<br>Blow me away  
>(I will stay, in the mess I made)<br>After the fall  
>We'll shake it off<br>Show me the way

Only the strongest will survive  
>Lead me to heaven, when we die<br>I am the shadow on the wall  
>I'll be the one to save us all<p>

Wanted it back  
>(Don't fight me now)<p>

Only the strongest will survive  
>Lead me to heaven, when we die<br>I am the shadow on the wall  
>I'll be the one to save us all<p>

(Song End)

After Naruto finished he sees that everyone standing there and Saya asks Naruto "Naruto can you sing another song please" everyone else agrees with her and Naruto then nods and said " only if Saya sing one with me" Saya then looks at Naruto and at everyone else and said "I guess"

[Play Airplanes by B.O.B. and Hayley Williams from Paramore]

[Saya]  
>Can we pretend that Airplanes<br>In the night sky  
>Are like shooting stars<br>I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)  
>Can we pretend that Airplanes<br>In the night sky  
>Are like shooting stars<br>I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)

[Naruto]  
>Yeah<br>I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
>To go back to a place much simpler than this<br>Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
>And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion<br>And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
>There comes a time where you fade to the blackness<br>And when you're staring at that phone in your lap  
>And you hoping but them people never call you back<br>But that's just how the story unfolds  
>You get another hand soon after you fold<br>And when your plans unravel  
>And they sayin' what would you wish for<br>If you had one chance  
>So airplane airplane sorry I'm late<br>I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
>If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight<br>And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night

[Saya]  
>Can we pretend that Airplanes<br>In the midnight sky  
>Are like shooting stars<br>I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)  
>Can we pretend that Airplanes<br>In the night sky  
>Are like shooting stars<br>I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)

[Naruto]  
>Somebody take me back to the days<br>Before this was a job, before I got paid  
>Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank<br>Yeah back when I was tryin' to get a tip at subway  
>And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it<br>But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant  
>I'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes<br>Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days  
>Before the politics that we call the rap game<br>And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape  
>And back before I tried to cover up my slang<br>But this is for the decatur, what's up Bobby Ray  
>So can I get a wish to end the politics<br>And get back to the music that started this shit  
>So here I stand and then again I say<br>I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes?

[Saya]  
>Can we pretend that Airplanes<br>In the midnight sky  
>Are like shooting stars<br>I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)  
>Can we pretend that Airplanes<br>In the night sky  
>Are like shooting stars<br>I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)

I could really use a wish right now  
>I could really use a wish right now (wish right now)<br>like shooting stars  
>I can really use a wish right now (a wish right now, a wish a wish, a wish right now)<p>

(End song)

Saya then looked at Naruto and put her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss. After a few minutes they pulled back and Naruto just looked at her. He then looked at the girls and saw that they had a look of jealousy. For the first time he could tell that the girls liked him for a short time they knew each other.

Naruto then looked at Saeko and said with a smile "this song is for you" she then looked at him with a blush on her face.

(I Don't Want This Night to End By: Luke Brian)

Girl I know I don't know you  
>But your pretty little eyes so blue<br>Are pulling me in  
>Like the moon on your skin<p>

I'm so glad you trusted me  
>To slide up on this dusty seat<br>And let your hair down  
>Get out of town<p>

Got the stars coming out over my hood  
>And all I know now is it's going good<p>

You got your hands up  
>You're rocking in my truck<br>You got the radio on  
>You're singing every song<br>I'm set on cruise control  
>I'm slowly losing hold<br>Of everything I got  
>You're looking so damn hot<p>

And I don't know what road we're on  
>Or where we've been<br>From staring at you girl  
>All I know is I don't want this night to end<p>

Gonna cuss the morning when it comes  
>Cause I know the rising sun<br>Ain't no good for me  
>Cause you'll have to leave<p>

Gonna make the most of every mile  
>Do anything to make your smile<br>Land on my lips  
>Get drunk on your kiss<p>

Clock on the dash says 3:35  
>There's plenty of gas and the night's still alive<p>

You got your hands up  
>You're rocking in my truck<br>You got the radio on  
>You're singing every song<br>I'm set on cruise control  
>I'm slowly losing hold<br>Of everything I got  
>You're looking so damn hot<p>

And I don't know what road we're on  
>Or where we've been<br>From staring at you girl  
>All I know is I don't want this night to end<p>

You got your hands up  
>You're rocking in my truck<br>You got the radio on  
>You're singing every song<br>I'm set on cruise control  
>I'm slowly losing hold<br>Of everything I got  
>You're looking so damn hot<p>

And I don't know what road we're on  
>Or where we've been<br>From staring at you girl  
>All I know is I don't want this night to end<p>

I don't want this night to end

No I don't want this night to end

(End of song)

Saeko looked at Naruto at the end and walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the lip. Naruto was shocked at this but pulled her into deepen the kiss. After a few minutes Naruto looked at her and smiled at her.

To be continued

Please Review and please no Flame


End file.
